Fuerza
by Ralf Jones
Summary: El debió haber muerto en aquella batalla, de eso ella estaba segura…, one-shot completamente AU.


_Espero que les agrade este pequeño one-shot..._

_Si no les gusta no lo lean, asi de simple._

**Fuerza**

**Por: Ralf Jones**

No debía ser de esa manera…

El debió haber muerto en aquella batalla, de eso ella estaba segura…

Una suave corriente de aire recorrió el claro del bosque donde se encontraba, su cabello azul (libre de sus coletas vendadas) se meció lentamente al ritmo de la callada brisa.

El debió haber muerto en aquella batalla, pero no habia sido así, en cambio usando su inmenso poder pudo cumplir su tan anhelada venganza (frente a los atónitos ojos de los shinigami y arrancars presentes).

El momento habia sido ideal…Gin Ichimaru se habia asegurado de eso.

Ellos habían sido los héroes de ese día…

Los arboles a su alrededor funcionaban como callados testigos al evento que estaba por suceder...después de todo ya habían sido testigo de ello muchas veces.

Y no habia nada que ella pudiera decir para excusar sus acciones, no habia motivo para hacerlo. No habia culpa en su corazón, sus acciones eran guiadas por deseo, tan simple como eso.

Era su fuerza lo que la atraía, como la luna que giraba alrededor de la tierra, no podía estar lejos de el. Por tal razón se mentía a si misma repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente que no era amor lo que sentía, solo deseo, atracción a su fuerza.

"Así que has decidido venir nuevamente pequeña abeja"

Ella lo recordaba…la última vez ella habia jurado que nunca volvería a venir a ese lugar.

Soifon capitana de la segunda división de la sociedad de las almas se giro levemente para encarar al recién llegado.

En algún momento el habia dejado de referirse a ella como "hormiga", tomando el apodo que Yoruichi alguna vez habia usado. Según el le quedaba perfectamente a una mujer como ella.

Todo quedo en total silencio en ese momento, su sola presencia habia hecho que los ruidos del bosque cesaran completamente.

"Tu cabello luce diferente…" dijo el pausando un momento "Me gusta, definitivamente aumenta tu belleza".

El corazón de la capitana se detuvo un momento ante esas palabras, odia el hecho de que el tuviera ese efecto sobre ella, el que era un arrancar.

"Un mes completo a pasado" se limito a decir la capitana "Un mes es demasiado tiempo".

El arrancar dejo escapar una carcajada, arrogante y llena de orgullo "El tiempo no significa nada para mi" respondió con seriedad "Un rey, no teme al tiempo".

Ella asintió sin decir nada…porque no habia nada más que decir.

Pasos lentos y calculados la llevaron hasta el…la distancia entre ellos se habia reducido a nada (si estuvieran en batalla, esa distancia seria imposible de alcanzar para ella).

"Te extrañe…" murmuro ella, lo suficientemente fuerte para que el la escuchara.

El hombre asintió "Tienes razón, un mes es mucho tiempo" sus enormes manos tomaron lugar en los pequeños hombros de la capitana y la acercaron mas a su cuerpo. Soifon devolvió el gesto rodeando con sus delicados brazos el cuello del arrancar, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

"Un rey no debería pasar tanto tiempo sin su reina".

Ella se permitió a si misma sonreírle de manera amorosa, trazando suavemente con su pulgar la cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

La sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro…

Lo que la atraía de el era su fuerza, el saber que el era el que habia podido superarla completamente en una batalla. Su arrogancia y orgullo le habían permitido sobrevivir a los inmisericordes ataques que habia encarado.

Arrogancia sobre la fuerza y poder que poseía…

Orgullo sobre los logros a lo largo de su vida…

Y sin embargo el, un arrancar no tenia problema en nombrarla a ella (una shinigami) como su reina.

Arrogancia acompañada por fuerza absoluta no es un aspecto negativo en un guerrero, en un rey.

Y eso era el…

El rey de Hueco Mundo, un dios entre su gente, que habia conquistado cada centímetro de ese desolado lugar, derrotando a cada enemigo que se levantara contra el (muchas veces ella habia escuchado con fascinación la innumerables batallas en su campaña al conquistar Hueco Mundo).

Pero en ese momento nada de eso importaba, ese momento en ese claro del bosque bajo la luz de la luna era solo de ellos. El tiempo era solo de ellos.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de la capitana…

Nada mas importaba que ese momento, ella en sus brazos deseando que nunca la soltara y el sosteniéndola como si su vida dependiera de eso.

La soledad en sus vidas desaparecía en esos momentos.

Era su fuerza lo que lo habia atraído a el, la intriga de conocerlo a fondo, la curiosidad de verlo luchar nuevamente.

Pero se estaba mintiendo a si misma…

Lo único que quería en ese momento era estar con el y nada mas…

"Barragan…"

FIN

_Jojojo, apuesto que no se lo esperaban…_

_Idea de último minuto así que espero que les gustara._


End file.
